girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Storm King conspiracy
The Storm King conspiracy, which as of mid-Volume IX is still unfolding, is a long-term and fairly massive effort on the part of multiple interested parties to seize power in large areas of Europa currently held by the Wulfenbach Empire. Their purported justification for this action stems from a hereditary claim to the throne of the Storm King, the last "legitimate" sovereign of Europa. To do so, they will have to displace Baron Klaus Wulfenbach. Unsurprisingly, some of the conspirators may be motivated only by enlightened self-interest; whether they would turn on a restored Storm King afterwards is a matter of sheerest speculation. The Game of Thrones Gilgamesh Wulfenbach infers the conspiracy's even before all the pieces are on the chess board. Violetta and Tarvek Sturmvoraus explain some of the . Zola later gives of who the pieces are, though she could easily be deceiving and/or deceived. At a minimum, the conspirators have or had access to money, nobles, a small army, and sparks. Vienna, from which Zola "Heterodyne" and where the of The Storm King (opera) is staged, may be a significant conspiracy stronghold. As Martellus von Blitzengaard understood, the long term plan was to use the riots that were to create a only the philosophized storm king could fill. But all it seems to have done is The Long War Conspirators The High Council *The Council runs the Storm King conspiracy, including orchestrating the Zola-and-the-very-pink-airship gambit. *It to the Loyal Order of the Knights of Jove in the form of spark consultants. It least coordinates with, and may command, this Order. *Whether or not this body had origins in Valois times, today's Council seems to be composed of members of various noble houses, including House Sturmvoraus, House Selnikov, House Strinbeck, House Oublenmach, and at least for a time, House Mongfish. The Order *The Loyal Order of the Knights of Jove has been compared to King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. The Order served the Storm King originally, and have been preserving his legacy since then. *They have (or had) at least a small army of war stompers. Smoke Knights *This order of covert operatives that seems to draw its members from the cadet branch of its member houses, if one can use the examples of either House Valois or House Sturmvoraus. They are sworn to serve their senior cousins who are also exposed to a similar amount of training. House Valois *House Valois is the senior branch of the descendants or other heirs (likely by primogeniture and the local equivalent of Salic Law "A sots, imbeciles and — God forbid — females, right?") of Andronicus Valois. This branch apparently includes/included Tarvek Sturmvoraus's mother. House Sturmvoraus *House Sturmvoraus married into the conspiracy; the current Prince of that house is also the Valois heir. *The previous prince seems to have been a member of the Knights of Jove, although whether that was before or after he wed the Valois heiress is unknown. House Mongfish *For whatever reasons, the Mongfish and, using their Sparky talents, "made sure there was an appropriate heir." At least to Zola. *Whether the Mongfish were involved in the conspiracy apart from their links to the Other is unknown. The Other * The Other and her minions are entwined with the conspiracy at multiple points. Years ago, The Mongfish, or possibly Lucrezia directly, re-purposed the Knights of Jove. And as one astute observer "Aaronev was always Lucrezia's slave—". *More recently, the Other becomes involved yet again when a working relationship is formed between the Other and Prince Tarvek (with Agatha Heterodyne as a passive participant)."You are ambitious, aren't you?... Shall we " *Even with all of the evidence we have, the Other's true role in the conspiracy and what she wants from it remain unknown. *Although there had been work on a spark affecting wasp at that point. House Selnikov *Members of the noble house of Selnikov have joined at least the Order, if not the Council as well. *Lord Rudolf led the attack on Mechanicsburg by the Knights of Jove. *Since the death of Lady Selnikov on , there are no known survivors. Whether Lord Rudolf had heirs is unclear. House Oublenmach The most recent Baron Oublenmach helped orchestrate the Zola-and-the-very-pink-airship gambit. He probably sits on the Council and perhaps in the Order as well. House Strinbeck The most recent Duke Strinbeck helped orchestrate the Zola-and-the-very-pink-airship gambit. He probably sat on the Council and perhaps in the Order as well. Duke Strinbeck was last seen from The Pink Airship. Grandma *Leader of the Smoke knights and the one Blitzengaard's listen to. Category:Storm King Conspiracy